I Hate You But I Love You
by ILOVETMI
Summary: Davina is an old vampire, one who loves the Mikealsons as her own family but also the Scooby Gang so when the events of Mystic Falls unfold, how will Davina hold her sanity and love for everyone, including herself? (SMUT!) (Also, better version of old one which I deleted already) One shot for now


**Hi! So this is a remake of I Hate You But I Love You cause I hated how I started it so I just deleted the older version and started the newer and updated one...this one! Yay! So the person to portray Davina is Rita Ora! I love her accent and she's so beautiful!**

 **Also, thi story is going to be a one-shot...for now. I kind of want to just work on my other story, The Broken, so I will finish this story eventually. Adding to that, I am a slow typer so just a heads up.**

 **Summary:**

 **Davina is an old vampire, one who loves the Mikealsons as her own family but also the Scooby Gang so when the events of Mystic Falls unfold, how will Davina hold her sanity and love for everyone, including herself? ( _Pretty weird, sorry I really suck at summaries lol)_**

 **Anyways, onto the story!**

Pain.

That was what itI felt for what has to be at least a century and a half. The dessicated vampires could only sit in pain, only dreaming of freedom of the tomb that they were trapped in.

No blood, no help, nothing. Just endless torture and parched throats. Davina, a vampire huddled in the corner with another female vampire next to her, sits there with their eyes closed, as if dead.

Until there are voices. One male and a female.

"What is that?" the female says, who sounded oddly familiar. The vampires now could smell their scents and the female was human. Their animalistic instincts were in overcharge and begun growling for blood.

The male replied with, "They can sense you. Now, where is she?" and with that the vampires noticed that the male left the human behind.

She screamed out, "Damon!" and at that all the vampires were growling now but with anger. They blamed the Salvatores for their demise in the tomb.

Davina felt another presence, a vampire, which by the sound of things, heard the vampire scare the human.

They were tlaking about whose fault it was until the vampire, Ana, Pearl's daughter bit into the human's wrist. She sceamed as the scent of blood filled the room.

Davina and Pearl both craved for it though they could barelly move an inch. Until Ana shoves the human's wrist into Pearl's mouth. Her fangs come out as she drinks greedy sips from the frightened girl until she hesitantly lets go and croaks to her daughter, "Davina."

Ana worriedly looks to her mom whose eyes are still closed and offers the blood to Davina. She drinks blood from the human whose screaming and crying for the Salvatores until Stefan speeds in, throwing Ana to the side and pulling the girl to his side.

"Elena, are you okay?" the male asks, examining his girlfriend. She nods after a few seconds, her head a bit fuzzy and her heart pounding.

Elena grabs onto his sleeve, "Please get me away." He nods and carries her bridal way ( _Is that how you describe it?)_ and begins to walk away.

Ana gets up and about to attack when she hears her mother's voice, "Annabelle." She rushes to her mother's side, tears swelling in her eyes. She grabs onto her hands, "Mother, I'm here to get you out."

She begins to get up, trying to carry her mother's weight when she speaks again tiredly, "Davina."

"I'll get her out as soon as I get you out," Ana says quickly, just before the witches close up the tomb. She drags her out of the tomb, assuring the witches that all she wanted was her mother while her mother tries to repeat Davina's name.

Ana knew that her mother was a hundred percent loyal to Davina but her main priority was her mother.

Meanwhile in the tomb, Damon relentlessly searches for Katherine's body but doesn't find her. Despair and heartbreak begins to fill jhis soul as he's about to throw the bloodbag he got for his love.

Instead, he hears a whisper that he knows to well.

Davina.

And she's calling his name. He speeds towards her, where blood spills onto her chin and dress with her skin grey and beins bulging.

He stops at how his love for her begins to fill him up. "Damon, help," she says again, unable to open her eyes.

He hears his brother calling for him but he ignores it as he studies the beauty before him.

When Stefan appears next to him, Stefan also stops and stares at the beautiful vampire before him.

They both loved her once just as they both loved Katherine though she was never manipulated as Katherine was. They stare at each other, an agreement in the voiceless conversation and begin to help each other carry the dessicated vampire from their human lives.

Davina whispers, "Blood." Which Damon croons in her ear that everything is okay and that she could get blood soon.

Once they emerge from the tomb, the witches stare at them as if they grown multipl heads. Why would they take out more vampires?

"We'll talk later," was all Damon says before he shifts the vampire more comfortably in his arms with that bulky dress that she still has on. He internally thinks about how she'll look like with modern clothing on but decided against it.

With that, he sped away and Stefan and Elena worried.

Once Damon arrived at the boarding house, he laid Davina on the couch and called a few people.

A few minutes later, a group of people came in walking with confused looks on their faces. Damon smirked, speeding to them and compelling them to stay in the house and to not call anyone.

He then grabbed a girl, and when his vampire face came out they all began to run while he bit into her neck. He then sped them over to Davina and put the wound to her mouth.

The girl screamed for her life but it was useless when she felt a pair of hands grab onto her and fangs sinking into her neck. The vamprie drained her dry and snapped her neck.

The vampire had some coloring returning, but she was still starving. She heard all of the screams as Damon sat down with a glass of bourbon in his hands and staring at the fire.

Davina sped to the closest human, draining him dry and went to drink from other people. Once she found no more, she slowly walked to Damon.

He looked at her, blood dripping down her chin onto her dress. She was still dressed in her 18th century dress with her hair hanging limply from her hairdo. Her eyes holding a haunted look, but her vampire face still out. SHe was still starving.

"More," she growled out. Damon stood up, putting down his glass and holding his hands up in surrender. She was frantically looking around the room, clenching and unclenching her hands while muttering for blood and to kill. Davina was confused and hangry which wasn't a good combination.

"Okay but we need to get you cleaned up before I take you out," Damon said walking towards her. She finally focused on him, her normal face showing and she breathed deeply to control her emotions.

"Pearl," she breathed out. Damon nodded, "Her daughter brought her out, once you're situated, then you guys can talk." Davina nodded, wanting to thank her friend for her loyalty, she looked around more calmly, taking every deatil in.

Once she stared at what Damon was wearing, her brows scrunched up in confusion, "What century is this? What are you wearing?"

"It's the 21st century. And honey I am wearing clothes that I look delicious in," he said with a devious smirk as he stalked towards Davina. She smirked, sensing him playing a game that she wanted to win.

"Really, Mr. Salvatore. I do say that these clothes make you look absolutely ravishing though I was wondering about how you look like in bed," she giggled, gracefully lifting a hand to her mouth.

Damon looked her up and down, looking at her tattered and dirtied dress, blood staining her breasts from her feed. Even though she woke up a few minutes ago from a century and a half tortured nap, she still looked beautiful.

"Mr. Salvatore, my eyes are up here," she giggled, taking a step towards the male. She was still starving but she could control herself, for now. Right now, with a handsome vampire, she feminine parts were starting to throb to get rid of the dry spell.

Damon, still hung over Katherine's betrayal, smirked, wanting release as did the female. "Well, Miss Henderson, would you like to accaquaitance me?" He held out a hand, just like a gentleman would do.

She played along, delicately putting her hand in his as he kissed it, "I would love to, but where would we go?" At that, Damon sped them towards the closest wall, putting his hands on the walls, trapping her. Davina gasped, yearning for more.

"Mr. Salvatore-" she began as he cut her off with a passionate kiss. Davina moaned into the kiss, tugging at Damon's bluck curls which he then growled into the kiss, angling hre neck to deepen the kiss.

Damon grabbed her thighs, trying to get her to wrap her leps around his waist. He growled when her bulky dress got in the way and carried her bridal style before speeding off to his room while she was licking and sucking at his neck. Once he got to his room, he threw her on the bed. She bounced a itte, but then Damon sped on top of her.

He drew her into a bruising kiss, his hands roaming her body until he grabbed her dress and ripped it in the front.

"Mr. Salvatore, my dress!" she exclaimed while he started licking the blood off of her chin to her neck and the top of her breasts. He growled, annoyed with the dress and tore way all of her clothes, revaling her naked body.

"I hated those dresses," he growled out, latching onto one of his breasts while grabbing the other with his hand.

Davina moaned, scracthing is back while wrapping her long toned legs around him. Damon let go of her left breast and switched to her right one, licking and sucking it until it was as hard as peeble like he did with the left one. Davina grabbed his head and started kissing him fiercely, she flipped them over to where she was straddling him and growled out, "No more clothes."

With that, she ripped open his shirt and threw it behind her. She kissed him once more, before latching her mouth onto his neck, sucking and evenutally biting into it. She drank from him, her hunger never leaving but she ignored that. She unlatched herself from his neck which begun to heal and started kissing done his chest, raking her nails down his muscular chest. She got to his pants, trying to figure out these new styles of clothing.

How did he get into those? Damon chuckled, his blue eyes darkened with lust. He took off his pants where he was only in his boxers which her then fipped them over, pulling Davina into another kiss.

He started kissing down to her body where he moaned out his name, "Damon." Once he got to her hips, he smirked as she drew in a breath.

He trailed more down, and slowly licked between her folds. She started thrashing around so Damon grabbed her hips and pinned them down while biting and sucking her clit.

She moaned loudly, using her hands to keep Damon's head down there. He looked up at Davina, devious smirk on his face. Davina had her eyes closed, but once she realized that he wasn't doing anything, she growled out, "Keep going," and at that, she pulled his facto her vagina.

He wasn't the one to normally take orders from anyone but when she did it, it turned him on. He continued to suck at her core when he let go and bit into her thigh while entering a finger to see if she was as aroused as he as.

She certainly was.

She moaned, grabbing teh sheets around her as Damon entered another finger and another. He kept thrusting in and out of he, her rocking her hips his meet his pace while he bit into the other thigh.

She screamed out, "Damon, oh god, so close, oh-" as Damon using vampire speed to thrust his fingers into her and biting harder. She screamed him name out, as she found release.

She panted, coming out of her high, which Damon kissed his way up until he got to her mouth. He kissed her more, allowing her to tste herself which she felt herself get more wet.

She trailed her fingers along his back until she got to his boxers and tore them away. She pulled away from the kiss, and whispered in his ear, "I need you now."

"But of course," he growled out, thrusting into her. She cried out, her fangs and veins under her eyes coming out as she bit into her neck. Damon wrapped her legs around him so he could thrust faster and harder into her. Davina moved with Damon's thrusts, drinking greedily as Damon grunted while lowering a hand to play with her clit.

She moaned which encouraged him to go faster. She let go of his neck to kiss him, moaning more as he entered his tongue into her mouth. They kissed for dominance which Damon squeezed her clit while slamming into her, causing her to cry out. Damon bit into her lip, sucking on it which Davina scratched his back, causing scratch marks which begun to bleed.

"Harder-" Davina gasped which Damon certainly opbeyed. HE used vampire strength and slammed into her which caused both of them climaxing. They screamed each others name which Damon fell on top of Davina's body.

However, Davina was not done for the night. "What do you think you're doing? The night is still young, Mr. Salvatore." and flipped them over to when she was straddling his hips and begun to ride him.

Elena checks on Jeremy, worried about his crush on Ana.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Elen asks with big doe eyes, he chuckles, "Yeah I just got really drunk and passed out. Sorry about that." With that, he shakes his head with a chuckle. Elena had Stefan compel him to forget about the night' events. Stefan had asked if he should compel Jeremy to forget Ana, but Elena didn't want to mess with his head a lot.

Elena smiled, but one that didn't reach her eyes, she was worried about Jeremy's sanity especially with their parents' death but seeing him smile, a _real and genuine_ smile, was heartwarming.

"Okay, I'm gonna go visit Bonnie. I'll be back later," she said and hugged her brother, happy that he was safe.

Once she got there, she called Stefan, "Hi, I just got to Bonnie's."

"Everything alright?" he asked, worry lacing in his voice.

"Yeah. How's Damon? Is he going to be okay?" she asks as she waits in front of the house.

"You can say that," he drawls out, "He's reacquantancing with an old friend."

"What do you mean? Is he with that woman? Who is she?" she asks. What's going on? Elena hears a sigh coming from Stefan, "Look a lot has happening so we'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

After a few moments, Elena nods though Stefan can't see her, "Okay, I love you."

"Love you too, bye," and with that he hangs up, leaving Elena coonfused and nervous.

Who was that woman?

 **Okay! So how was that? I know, smut in the first chapter?! Well, I wasn't planning on it, it just flowed out as I was typing.**

 **It was the first time I wrote that kind of stuff, so do you want that kind of stuff? I put this story on M rating, so that should of warned y'alls.**

 **Please review this and like and favorite this story though it will be a one shot ofr now... until I write more of The Broken.**

 **I just wanted to get this out because I didn't want to forget since I have AMAZING ideas for this story.**

 **Okay, until next time!**


End file.
